Can't be tamed
by Kimiko06
Summary: Sterek. Se faire agresser par un loup, d'accord. Mais se faire agresser par un loup ivre mort, Stiles ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour. Et qu'il se retrouverait à craindre pour sa vie face à Derek Hale.
1. Can't be blamed

_Titre : Can't be tamed_

_Résumé : Sterek. Se faire agresser par un loup, d'accord. Mais se faire agresser par un loup ivre mort, Stiles ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour. Et qu'il se retrouverait à craindre pour sa vie face à Derek Hale._

_Note : Le titre et les chapitres de la fic sont tirés d'une chanson de Miley Cyrus qui correspond assez bien à l'atmosphère que j'ai voulu donner à mon histoire. Bonne lecture._

**Can't be tamed**

**Chapitre 1 : Can't be blamed**

Stiles contemplait le plafond de sa chambre d'un air rêveur, le corps disposé en étoile sur son lit. Il comptait sans s'en apercevoir les petites tâches beiges qui parsemaient la peinture autrefois blanche. Il avait toujours habité cette maison, et se demandait si son père pensait un jour déménager. Fuir cette bâtisse, cette ville, ou même cet état. Non pas qu'il le voulait particulièrement, mais il était d'humeur à s'imaginer dans une autre école avec d'autres amis. Une autre vie en somme. Non vraiment, Stiles était un peu dépressif ces temps-ci. Scott passait son temps avec la famille Hale, oncle et neveu, et Lydia l'ignorait toujours autant. Il ne se sentait pas mis à l'écart, il savait très bien que s'il appelait Scott, ce dernier rappliquerait en quatrième vitesse. Il se sentait juste… banal. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas avant, mais Scott l'était avec lui ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Leur amitié avait évolué, et Stiles n'avait pas l'impression de suivre la cadence comme il se le devait. C'était un peu comme courir après un train qui prenait de la vitesse. Epuisant et inespéré.

Lentement, il passa le dos de sa main sur son front en sueur. Ces derniers jours, la chaleur se faisait insoutenable. Le soleil tapait fort sur les carreaux de sa chambre et la luminosité intense de la pièce agressait ses prunelles toujours endormies.

Le « clic » de sa chaîne hifi lui fit battre des paupières. Le CD était arrivé à sa fin, et il était temps pour lui de se lever avant qu'il ne commence à être en retard. Non, vraiment, la dépression lui allait mal. Lentement, il sortit de son lit et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il avait si chaud. La chaleur du mois de mai à Beacon Hills était insoutenable, il avait l'impression que son corps irradiait de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme lança un regard rapide et ennuyé vers sa veste, l'enfila rapidement et se demanda comment il allait supporter ce brasier solaire avec un nouveau morceau de tissu épais qui recouvrait son corps déjà transpirant.

Le brun bailla sans retenue et fit courir ses doigts le long des murs du couloir comme s'il s'attendait à s'effondrer de fatigue. Il grimaça en sentant la peinture légèrement écaillée sous son index mais se redressa bien vite lorsqu'il entendit son père s'affairer dans la cuisine.

« Yo, p'pa ! lança-t-il d'un air faussement enjoué en ouvrant bruyamment la porte. »

Le shériff se détourna du frigo, les sourcils haussés, pour faire face à son fils.

« T'as vu l'heure Stiles ? »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire désolé et s'assit rapidement à la table. Il s'empara négligemment de la boîte de céréales et s'en servit généreusement tout en continuant à sourire à son père.

« T'inquiète, je sais gérer. Je te sortirai bien toute une théorie sur l'économie du temps, mais ça risquerait de te faire fuir. Ca serait bête quand même de commencer la journée d'une si belle manière. »

Il prit la canette de coca qui trônait à côté de son bol et la vida dans ses céréales sous les yeux désabusés de son père. La dépression n'affectait pas l'appétit de Stiles. Il fallait pas exagérer, c'était déjà difficile pour lui d'être tout le temps fatigué (même plus besoin d'Adderall !), il n'aurait pas été sérieux de se laisser crever de faim. Déjà qu'il écoutait du Jessica Simpson en boucle toute la journée dans sa chambre… Le shériff soupira et s'empara de ses clés de voiture.

« Tu en es où de ton projet avec Lydia ? »

Stiles soupira. Il y pensait tout le temps. Projet, Lydia. Lydia, projet. Lydia, Lydia. Surtout Lydia. Il se fichait un peu du projet à vrai dire. Il ne se souvenait même plus de l'intitulé. Quelque chose sur les planètes telluriques peut-être ? Ou alors il avait éventuellement abordé ce sujet-là l'année précédente. Avaient-ils non seulement commencé à travailler ? Oui d'ailleurs, étrange que la jeune fille ne lui ait pas déjà ordonné d'effectuer quelques recherches sur… sur le « thème ». Avec un peu de chance, elle s'y était déjà adonnée et il ne resterait plus que quelques retouches à faire. Il eut été merveilleux que Lydia veuille bien rester dans la même pièce que lui en tête à tête, les cerveaux en ébullition.

« On a quasiment terminé, conclut Stiles en haussant les épaules. »

Il appréciait toujours autant Lydia. Le premier coup de foudre ne s'oublie pas. Il se surprenait même à faire quelques rêves très appréciables de temps en temps avec la jeune rousse. Rien de scandaleux, son esprit aimait se croire catholique. En théorie. Cependant, les croyances de Stiles semblaient s'effriter peu à peu ces derniers jours. Des pensées, qu'un bon pratiquant ne considérerait pas très « appropriées », s'imposaient avec fracas dans sa raison déjà tourmentée il essayait fébrilement de les repousser. Ce qu'il aimait appeler « sa dépression » semblait avoir quelques liens avec ces pensées actuelles. Le brun espérait seulement que tout cela ne reste qu'un simple état passager.

« Je te vois ce soir fiston. N'oublie pas que la voisine doit venir déposer son chat dans la soirée. »

Ah oui… Le chat de la voisine… Un vieux lascar bête comme la lune qui courait après les abeilles. Pas étonnant qu'il ait une tête bubonique.

« Ô joie… souffla Stiles en enfournant une cuillérée de sa bouillie dans sa bouche. »

Son téléphone vibra à ce moment-là. Scott. Ah, finalement, il avait mal géré son temps.

**xxxxxxxx**

« T'as fini de tirer cette tête ? »

Scott regardait son ami, légèrement inquiet. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Stiles n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il faisait la sieste pendant les cours au lieu de gigoter inlassablement sur sa chaise. Il ne participait plus aux entraînements de lacrosse. Dès que la sonnerie de la fin de la journée retentissait, il se précipitait vers le parking, démarrait sa vieille jeep bleue et s'en allait il ne savait où. Et s'il comptait bien, ça faisait trois jours qu'il enfilait le même polo pour aller au lycée. Stiles étant assez maniaque sur son hygiène (il se lavait les mains pratiquement toutes les heures, oui oui véridique), ce détail nourrissait l'inquiétude de Scott.

« Tu as acheté ton tee-shirt en trois exemplaires ou t'as décidé de dormir tout habillé pour la semaine ? lança Scott avec un sourire moqueur. »

Stiles lui jeta un regard désabusé et baissa les yeux sur son polo bleu.

« J'étais en retard ce matin » répondit-il simplement. « Tu fais quoi après les cours ? »

Scott sourit :

« Justement, j'allais t'en parler. C'est l'anniversaire d'Isaac aujourd'hui, et j'ai pensé à lui préparer une petite fête pour ce soir. Je pense que t'as besoin de te changer les idées. J'organise ça chez moi, ma mère est de garde cette nuit. Donc non seulement tu es obligé de venir, mais en plus de ça tu es obligé de t'éclater ! »

Stiles soupira. Une fête ? Ouais… Pourquoi pas… Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. A part caresser le vieux chat de sa voisine toute la soirée.

« Y aura Lydia, tenta Scott avec un sourire timide. »

« Je ne savais pas que Lydia était amie avec Isaac, répondit Stiles, étonné. »

Il avait dû rater un épisode.

« Pas vraiment, mais bon, Allison vient donc je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve entourée d'une gente exclusivement masculine. »

Stiles hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Erica… ? demanda-t-il, laissant sa question en suspens. »

« Elle s'est fâchée avec Isaac. Une histoire d'une canine plus longue que l'autre, j'ai pas tout compris. »

« Vous avez de drôles de délires vous… fit remarquer Stiles d'un air las. »

Scott laissa échapper un sourire et se pencha légèrement pour masquer le son de sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Son ami soupira légèrement. Il s'attendait à cette question. Après tout il ne pouvait pas nier que son comportement ces derniers jours prêtait à confusion. Il passa faiblement sa main sur sa nuque, signe d'une gêne incontrôlée. Difficile de raconter à son meilleur ami ce qui lui passait par la tête ces temps-ci, Scott n'hésiterait pas à contacter le premier psychologue trouvé dans l'annuaire. Par ailleurs, Stiles l'avait ouvert plusieurs fois avant de se raviser et de se persuader que son état était purement passager. De toutes façons, il était de ces personnes qui pensent que les psys eux-mêmes devaient consulter.

« T'inquiète pas, réussit-il à dire. »

Ces paroles, se voulant rassurantes, n'eurent aucun effet sur Scott qui fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

« Un petit coup de fatigue, persista Stiles avec un léger sourire. Après les cours je me poserai chez moi quelques minutes avant de vous rejoindre pour la soirée. »

Le loup-garou acquiesça mais se jura de garder un œil sur son meilleur ami. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Puis, sans un mot, il recentra son attention sur le professeur qui récitait son cours d'un ton monocorde. Ses pensées dérivèrent vite vers la soirée organisée pour Isaac. Il avait tout prévu au moindre détail. Le pack de Derek serait là, sans compter Allison, Lydia et Stiles. Scott avait pour intention de passer une excellente soirée en compagnie de ses amis, et rien n'entraverait ses ambitions. Ce soir, aux oubliettes les événements passés : plus de lycanthropie, de PSATs, de meurtres en série… Ce soir, c'était la fête.

**xxxxxxxx**

Stiles sortit du bâtiment, retenant un soupir de mécontentement, et rejoignit la chaleur étouffante de la cour, non sans ressentir un soudain mal de crâne suite à l'air difficilement respirable. Etrange qu'il ait du mal à respirer tout à coup, alors qu'il avait passé deux jours entiers à supporter le soleil brûlant de Beacon Hills.

Il échangea quelques mots avec Danny, des mots dont, il en était sûr, il ne se souviendrait plus quelques instants plus tard. Il avait cette faculté de parler de manière cohérente quelquefois, alors que son esprit était à mille lieues de la conversation. Ses capacités d'adaptation le surprenaient parfois, et il se demandait souvent quand elles lui joueraient un mauvais tour… Une discussion cruciale occultée par ses pensées trop abondantes, voilà ce qui l'attendait s'il ne se concentrait pas plus sur le réel présent.

Stiles se détourna de Danny, alors que celui-ci repartait en direction des salles de classe pour régler quelques affaires, semblait-il. Le brun avait déjà oublié, son esprit concentré sur l'image virtuelle d'un grand bac à glaçons, où il pouvait, dans son fantasme, y plonger son corps tout entier.

« Stiles ! »

Le jeune homme ne fit plus un pas. Il faillit ne pas entendre cette voix douce, le murmure lui avait paru si faible et hésitant.

« Allison, répondit-il en lâchant un léger sourire. »

Il releva son bras pour protéger ses yeux du soleil trop lumineux. Sa main se fit vite très lourde, et après avoir lutté quelques secondes, il la rabaissa pour la remettre le long de son corps. La lumière trop vive agressa ses prunelles, accentuant sa migraine déjà envahissante.

« Tout va bien ? demanda la jeune fille, les yeux froncés en guise d'inquiétude. »

Stiles se sentit gêné d'une telle attention, mais surtout un peu honteux de se laisser terrasser par une simple chaleur trop ardente, alors qu'il avait déjà, lui semblait-il, connu des situations bien plus hostiles.

« Tout va bien, Allison. Je dois te laisser, j'ai quelques devoirs à terminer avant la soirée organisée pour Isaac, répondit Stiles en jetant un bref coup d'œil au sac qu'il tenait dans sa main. »

Allison lui adressa un sourire compréhensif, un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir discuter plus avec lui. Cependant, le travail l'attendait elle aussi. Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations amicales avec une fille depuis… depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le jeune homme tressaillit à cette pensée. Depuis quand sa « relation » avec Allison était-elle « amicale » ? Il se faisait certainement des idées… La jeune fille n'avait d'yeux que pour Scott et ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque amitié pour Stiles. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé que Scott lui avait demandé de venir lui parler pour lui soutirer ses états d'âme actuels.

Enfin, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard parcourir le corps fin d'Allison alors qu'elle se glissait dans la voiture de son père. Ses vêtements sobres ne l'avantageaient pas, mais elle gardait tout de même une certaine beauté difficile à ne pas remarquer. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que Stiles aimait plus particulièrement les longs cheveux bruns ? Mais le sourire et les yeux pétillants d'Allison aidaient, il devait bien se l'avouer, au charme fou de la jeune fille.

Stiles se dirigea lentement vers sa jeep, garée maladroitement près d'un arbre. Trop près d'un arbre. Arriver en retard ne l'aidait pas à réussir ses manœuvres. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à échanger sa vieille jeep contre une moto, comme Scott. Mais il ne concevait définitivement pas rouler sous une pluie battante et arriver trempé de la tête aux pieds au lycée. Bien que ces temps-ci le soleil avait décidé de lui faire regretter ses choix véhiculaires et donner raison à Scott qui se vantait des sensations libératrices que lui procurait sa moto. Sensations libératrices ? Et d'abord, depuis quand Scott utilisait des expressions aussi sophistiquées ?

Le jeune homme tourna la clé dans le contact et écouta le vrombissement du moteur. D'accord, sa jeep n'était pas discrète. Visuellement et auditivement. Mais quand il s'agissait de ramasser un Derek Hale agonisant sur le parking du lycée, personne ne se plaignait de l'ancienneté de sa voiture ! Sauf les jours comme celui-ci, où la climatisation aurait été accueillie à bras ouverts. Ou en pleine saison d'hiver, où le chauffage serait également le bienvenu. Bon, d'accord, sa voiture lui permettait de l'amener d'un point A à un point B sans le moindre confort. Mais tant qu'il arrivait à bon port, jamais rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

Stiles appuya doucement sur l'accélérateur et fronça les sourcils. D'accord sa jeep était d'un naturel bruyant, mais vraiment, elle n'avait jamais imité le son d'une locomotive auparavant. Il jeta un œil inquiet sur le capot de sa voiture, et ne vit rien d'alarmant. Il coupa le contact avant de le réenclencher nerveusement. Des rires lui firent tourner la tête le temps d'une seconde. Rapidement, il recentra son attention sur sa jeep… qui ne daigna pas démarrer. Les rires persistèrent et Stiles souffla d'agacement avant de diriger un regard meurtrier via son rétroviseur vers les personnes qui osaient se moquer de sa situation. Il n'en était rien. Il s'agissait seulement de Boyd et Erica qui attendaient patiemment le long du parking, blaguant à propos d'il ne savait quoi. Mais leur attention n'était pas focalisée sur sa petite personne qui sentait l'agacement prendre lentement possession de ses membres. Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste, à savoir donner une seconde chance à sa voiture, un vrombissement singulier perturba sa concentration.

A quelques mètres derrière lui, une magnifique Camaro s'arrêta, moteur toujours allumé. A son bord, Derek Hale, muni de lunettes de soleil, et Peter, muni de son air agaçant. Stiles crut percevoir un rictus provocateur sur les lèvres de l'ancien alpha. Le lycéen n'était pas son plus grand fan mais il devait bien s'avouer que quelque chose d'indéfinissable l'attirait chez lui. La classe des Hale peut-être ? Cet air hautain et distant qu'arborait également son neveu ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Stiles, de nature déjà intriguée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'incendie les avait transformés en deux murs stoïques, ou si ce trait de caractère était tout simplement héréditaire et immuable.

Erica et Boyd s'engouffrèrent dans la Camaro avec toute l'agilité qu'un loup-garou pouvait avoir. Stiles était du genre à se cogner la tête contre le toit de la voiture, à se prendre le pied dans le tapis du sol, ou encore à poser ses fesses sur l'attache de ceinture de sécurité. Il tuerait pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'adresse d'un loup, histoire de rentrer pour une fois chez lui un soir sans un hématome. Le moteur de la Camaro le fit sortir de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête vers la route pour la regarder s'avancer. Alors que la voiture arrivait à sa hauteur, ses yeux croisèrent deux verres noirs et un visage glacial. Derek Hale, l'homme le plus émotif de Beacon Hills.

Un instant, Stiles se demanda où se trouvait Isaac, si ce n'était avec eux. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même et pria le ciel pour que sa vieille jeep veuille bien démarrer.

**xxxxxxxx**

Le jeune homme se gara dans l'allée de la propriété des Stilinski et donna une tape amicale sur le capot de sa jeep, fier d'elle. Il eut à peine posé un pied sur le sol que la voisine l'accosta à grands gestes bien visibles. Stiles souffla. Il avait déjà oublié le chat qu'il devait récupérer pour la semaine. Il claqua la porte de sa voiture et s'apprêta à rejoindre la vieille dame lorsqu'il sentit une résistance qui l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Ennuyé, il rouvrit la porte et en dégagea le bas de sa veste qui était resté coincé. Enfin, il préférait ceci à son doigt, comme la semaine précédente.

« Bonjour madame Walsh! lança le brun avec un sourire presque franc. »

La vieille dame déambula jusqu'à lui, son animal dans ses bras. Elle portait une large robe rouge qui rappelait à Stiles les coccinelles qu'il s'amusait à collectionner quand il était petit. Avant de les découper en petits morceaux. Oui, il avait eu sa période psychopathe, mais il s'en était bien remis. Du moins le pensait-il.

« Comment va Skitty ? minauda Stiles en chatouillant les oreilles grises du chat, toujours dans les bras de madame Walsh. »

Skitty était un félin européen parfaitement banal, mis à part son miaulement très rauque qui réveillait tout le quartier très tôt le matin. Stiles s'amusait à le comparer au feulement de Scott pour le taquiner. Son pelage gris n'était ni doux, ni rêche, et ses longues moustaches avaient la fâcheuse tendance de vous chatouiller le nez si vous le serriez trop près de vous. Skitty était le stéréotype du vieux chat pataud, toujours à dormir, les yeux hagards, la queue fatiguée et le pas lourd. Mais il existait une chose qui éveillait le vieux chat : les abeilles. Il en avait horreur et s'amusait la plupart du temps à les pourchasser, patte bien en l'air, les oreilles rabattues, les vibrisses frétillantes. Mais hélas, son tableau de chasse était bien restreint et son museau arborait toujours la marque de ses écrasantes défaites.

Madame Walsh lui confia ainsi son animal et retourna dans sa demeure, la démarche chaloupée. Devant la maison des Stilinski trônait un vieux sac bleu marine. Les coutures usées s'effilaient et la fermeture éclair avait bruni, signe que la besace avait fait son temps. Stiles ouvrit la maison et fit rentrer le chat à légers coups de talon sur son arrière-train. Il lança nonchalamment le sac du chat dans le salon et partit allumer la radio dans la cuisine. Skitty miaula, effrayé par ce nouvel endroit, mais prit rapidement connaissance des lieux. Stiles sourit à ce comportement et se décida à ouvrir la besace. Il y découvrit un bac marron usagé, un sac de litière, des croquettes et de la pâté en conserve. Le jeune homme installa le bac dans un coin du salon et le remplit de grains blancs. Il avait eu un chat une fois, mais malheureusement ce dernier n'avait pas survécu longtemps à l'hyperactivité du garçon. Son père dût le confier à un ami à lui, et de ce que Stiles en savait, il coulait aujourd'hui des jours heureux.

Le lycéen ouvrit le frigo, prêt à s'offrir un réel festin quand sa main s'arrêta en chemin, les doigts touchant presque la brique de beurre. Est-ce que Scott avait prévu de quoi manger pour la soirée ? Devait-il soulager son estomac maintenant ou aurait-il l'occasion de le faire plus tard ? Et d'ailleurs, à quelle heure devait-il rejoindre son ami chez lui ? Stiles haussa les épaules pour lui-même et sortit le pain de mie, le beurre et le chocolat en poudre. Son père détestait cette combinaison et trouvait que le rendu était, je cite, « répulsif ». Mais le jeune homme ne ratait jamais son goûter. Bon, ces derniers temps, les imprévus extrascolaires l'avaient un peu obligé à déroger à cette règle. Cependant, Stiles aimait croire qu'il suivait une certaine routine. C'était un moyen de canaliser son hyperactivité et d'adopter peu à peu un comportement plus ordinaire.

Il écrivit rapidement un texto à son meilleur ami et monta dans sa chambre, bien décidé à réviser pour son quizz d'histoire de la semaine. Très vite, il fut rejoint par Skitty qui fourrait son nez dans tous les coins, prêt à adopter sa nouvelle maison. Stiles lui jeta un regard ennuyé et se replongea dans son manuel, faussement concentré, comme s'il essayait de convaincre le chat de sa bonne volonté. Le jeune homme lança un regard suspect à Skitty qui le fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes, statique.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça toi ! »

Stiles souffla, agacé par l'attitude du chat. Il se sentait observé et cette situation le rendait mal à l'aise. Il lui lança un morceau de gomme pour lui faire détourner du regard, mais Skitty, tout malin qu'il était, ne bougea pas et cligna des yeux, l'air pincé et le regarda d'un œil torve.

« Heyyy ! s'exclama Stiles en explosant de rire et en se balançant sur sa chaise, au point qu'il manqua de se renverser. Tu tires la même tête que Derek quand il me voit arriver de loin ! »

Le lycéen attrapa son téléphone d'un geste vif et immortalisa l'instant. Il envoya la photo à Scott suivit de la mention « ça te rappelle personne ? », et ferma son livre d'histoire… ou d'économie… il ne savait même plus ce qu'il révisait deux minutes auparavant. Il se jeta nonchalamment sur son lit, les bras et jambes écartés. La chaleur de la journée l'avait épuisé et il se demandait s'il allait tenir le coup à la soirée de Scott. Peut-être devrait-il s'accorder une sieste réparatrice ? Juste quelques minutes pour recharger ses batteries. Il regarda sa montre d'un œil déjà à moitié endormi, et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

**xxxxxxxx**

_Derek passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux du lycéen. Il était si beau. Son visage était absolument parfait, des yeux noisette taquins, un sourire espiègle, des joues légèrement rebondies… Quelquefois, il se demandait ce qu'il lui trouvait, à lui, loup-garou effrayant, sans physique particulièrement attirant…_

_« Tu es si beau… »_

_Stiles voyait en lui quelque chose qu'il n'était pas capable de voir, apparemment… Derek sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se trouvaient tous deux sur son lit, le lycéen au-dessus de lui, et lui à moitié dévêtu. Le jeune homme l'avait rejoint à l'improviste, le temps que son père revienne de ses heures de travail. Leurs rendez-vous se faisaient toujours en secret… et c'était ce qui, dans un sens, rendait les choses encore plus excitantes._

_Derek s'attarda dans le cou de son amant, caressant de sa langue la peau ivoire qui lui était offerte. Il connaissait ses points sensibles et prenait un malin plaisir à s'y égarer. Le lycéen gémit et plaça sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour approfondir le contact. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant. Ils étaient bien trop rares à son goût, il aurait voulu avoir Derek tous les soirs, toutes les nuits… Mais le chemin que le destin lui avait choisi l'en empêchait, et il était bien trop conscient que cette relation ne pourrait durer éternellement… et que sa fin approchait à pas feutrés. Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant champ libre à Derek qui n'en demandait pas tant. Alors qu'il jouait avec sa peau déjà marquée, le lycéen sentit ses joues rosir de plaisir et d'un désir qui descendait doucement le long de son ventre, laissant une trainée de papillons chatouiller son abdomen. Il avait envie, mais savait qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps… or, Stiles aimait prendre son temps._

_« Derek… soupira-t-il dans un souffle. »_

_Derek gémit en réponse et fit glisser sa langue le long de la mâchoire de son amant. Il chérissait ces instants avec lui, il ne s'en lassait pas, voulait qu'ils durent éternellement… Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel attachement, de telles émotions, de telles… faiblesses… avant lui. Mais Derek aimait ces faiblesses-là, se sentir désireux… et désiré… C'était comme vivre une autre existence, une existence parallèle à sa vie de loup-garou fugitif. Un univers alternatif où il laissait ses sentiments le guider, où il était enfin lui-même, où son cœur trouvait enfin son trop plein d'amour à partager. Il était amoureux, oh oui, il était amoureux. Stiles, son premier et dernier amour, Derek en était certain. _

_« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés en laissant glisser lentement un doigt le long de la joue rosie de Stiles. »_

_Stiles sourit tristement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, désireux de sceller cette déclaration de la plus belle des manières possibles. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné, empreint d'amour, de désir, et de désespoir… Le loup-garou plaça sa main sur les reins de son aimé, dans une caresse douce et tendre. Stiles s'arqua et émit un léger rire._

_« Ca chatouille, avoua-t-il en interrompant leur baiser. »_

_Derek sourit malicieusement._

_« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants. »_

_Il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur le bas rein de Stiles qui ne put retenir un sourire, heureux d'être dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux azur de Derek ; jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer. Quoiqu'il advienne, quoiqu'ils décident tous deux, il était certain qu'il resterait l'amour de sa vie. La première fois que Stiles l'avait vu, il avait compris que cet homme serait unique à son cœur. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il en tomberait amoureux, et que leur histoire les ferait souffrir à en mourir._

_Le lycéen ne se lassait pas de son sourire, de ses yeux qui se plissaient quand il forçait un sourire, de sa petite fossette sur la joue, qu'il, il le savait, haïssait. Il adorait sa voix, ni grave, ni aiguë, neutre, banale, mais pourtant, à chacun des mots que Derek prononçait, son cœur s'accélérait, sa tête arrêtait de penser, et ses mains devenaient moites. Si c'était ça être amoureux, alors il souhaitait l'être pour toujours. _

_Alors que leurs lèvres s'embrasaient au contact brûlant de leur baiser, Stiles sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et sut qu'il ne pourrait résister à une autre nuit d'amour avec Derek. Aussi courte allait-elle être, le lycéen s'en moqua : il le désirait trop fort pour ne pas profiter de leurs rares moments ensemble. Doucement, il enroula son doigt autour de la ceinture de Derek et joua avec le morceau de cuir avant de, lentement, détacher la boucle qui enserrait son jean. Le loup, sentant que son amant voulait aller plus loin, lui déboutonna sa chemise avant de la faire glisser sur ses épaules délicates. Les deux amoureux approfondirent leur baiser, entremêlant leurs jambes et savourant le contact de leur peau transpirante de plaisir. Alors que Derek s'apprêtait à baisser entièrement le pantalon de Stiles, la porte de la chambrée s'ouvrit inopinément, et une voix indignée raisonna entre les quatre murs de la pièce._

_« Stil… Qu'est-ce qu… »_

_Les deux amants sursautèrent avant de tourner la tête vers la porte. A la vue du shériff, sur le pallier, assommé par la vision, ils se séparèrent brusquement, coupables. Derek se glissa rapidement derrière le lit afin de revêtir son haut. Il sentit la honte remonter le long de ses joues. Humilié, il ne bougea pas, et resta accroupi, se cachant volontairement de la vue du shériff qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. _

_« Papa… balbutia Stiles, maintenant seul sur le lit. »_

_Il avait remonté son bas nonchalamment, encore inconscient de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ca lui semblait si irréel, de savoir son propre père assister à une seule seconde de ses ébats avec Derek. C'était comme si les deux mondes dans lequel il vivait venaient de se rejoindre, et la réalité l'avait rattrapé, au profit de son amour pour le loup-garou._

_Stiles n'eut pas besoin de regarder son père pour comprendre qu'il avait fauté. Qu'il fautait depuis le commencement. Depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Derek et qu'il était tombé sous son charme. Depuis leur premier baiser, en pleine « mission ». Depuis leur première fois, dans cette ruelle, après une soirée assez mouvementée. Depuis qu'il était fou amoureux de lui._

Stiles sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en grand. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda où il se trouvait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses oreilles et son front témoignait d'un sommeil plutôt agité. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, pas certains de distinguer ses fantasmes du réel. Sa respiration reprit une cadence plus ou moins normale, entraînée par les battements de son cœur qui reprenaient une certaine contenance après quelques secondes d'égarement. Une goutte de sueur froide se faufila dans sa chemise entrouverte et se fraya un chemin sur son torse brûlant, laissant derrière elle un arrière goût amer au jeune homme qui comprit bien vite qu'il se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre, seul, allongé sur son lit en étoile, les draps dispersés de part et d'autre.

Le jeune homme lança un regard ennuyé vers le vieux chat, coupable de sa sieste écourtée, et d'un geste de la main, l'invita à quitter son lit aussi vite qu'il l'avait envahi.

« Bordel… souffla-t-il en donnant un coup sec sur son lit, les poings serrés, frustré. »

Son téléphone sonna à ce moment-même.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_ lui cria presque Scott dans le téléphone. »

« Je faisais un rêve érotique, répondit Stiles le plus sincèrement possible. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Viens réaliser ton rêve érotique ce soir, Lydia a vidé une demi-bouteille de vin blanc. Elle ne sait déjà plus ce qu'elle dit ni ce qu'eeeelle…_ »

Stiles n'entendit pas la suite mais ouït des rires et une voix plus que ivre protester comme quoi « il fait chauuuud enlève-moi mon chemisieeeer ».

« Allô Scott ? osa Stiles, pas sûr que son interlocuteur soit toujours avec lui. »

A suivre…


	2. Can't be saved

_Titre : Can't be tamed_

_Résumé : Sterek. Se faire agresser par un loup, d'accord. Mais se faire agresser par un loup ivre mort, Stiles ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour. Et qu'il se retrouverait à craindre pour sa vie face à Derek Hale._

_Note : Le titre et les chapitres de la fic sont tirés d'une chanson de Miley Cyrus qui correspond assez bien à l'atmosphère que j'ai voulu donner à mon histoire. _

_Réponse review anonyme :_

_Amel : Merci __ voilà la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Can't be tamed**

**oOOo**

**Chapitre 2 : Can't be saved**

oOOo

Stiles pressa légèrement le pas. Il faisait déjà nuit et il savait mieux que personne que rôder dans les rues de Beacon Hills alors que les contours de la lune se précisaient n'était pas de bon augure. C'est alors les mains dans les poches que le lycéen longea l'avenue qui menait à la foire. Les forains s'étaient installés quelques jours auparavant et la fête battait son plein. Stiles n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette ambiance trop bruyante, mais les lumières des manèges paraissaient plus rassurantes que les rues sombres des allées voisines. Il avait d'abord pensé à prendre sa jeep pour rejoindre Scott et ses amis, mais s'était rétracté en pensant au taux d'alcoolémie qui pourrait, au préalable, compromettre ses capacités indéniables de bon conducteur. Il avait ainsi pris son courage à deux mains et s'était décidé à parcourir les deux kilomètres qui le séparaient de son meilleur ami.

Le brun se remémora la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir au téléphone avec Scott et accéléra encore le pas. Penser à Lydia à moitié dévêtue était la meilleure motivation qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

Lorsque Stiles arriva devant la porte d'entrée de chez son meilleur ami, il se persuada qu'il passerait une excellente soirée. Il entendait déjà la musique raisonner entre les quatre murs de la maison et Isaac et Lydia chanter à tue-tête une chanson des années 2000. Scott ouvrit la porte et l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

« J'ai oublié de prendre un cadeau, murmura Stiles, honteux. »

« T'inquiète, ton meilleur pote a pensé à tout ! répondit Scott avec un clin d'œil complice. »

Le brun entra dans le hall et put apercevoir ses amis danser, un verre à la main, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'une sobriété plus vraiment d'actualité.

« Vous avez commencé sans moi ! se plaignit Stiles, un faux air triste sur le visage. »

« T'as vu à quelle heure t'arrives ! répondit Isaac, le bonheur se lisant sur ses traits. »

Il lui tendit un verre de champagne et l'invita sur la piste de danse. Stiles repéra Peter, Derek et Boyd discuter d'un côté du salon, un verre également à la main. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le comportement agité de l'alpha qui semblait avoir perdu son habituel self-control. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, toujours peu émotifs malgré l'ivresse évidente du loup. Il le vit froncer le nez, comme s'il avait repéré une odeur désagréable, mais n'y fit pas plus attention, puisque Lydia l'avait entraîné dans une danse endiablée.

« Stilinski ! appela Isaac, le sourire éclatant, une pâtisserie entre ses doigts. »

« Oui Lahey ? répondit Stiles, essoufflé par l'énergie débordante de Lydia qui tournoyait dans ses bras. »

**xxxxxx**

Allison lui lança un clin d'œil complice et prit Scott par le bras pour danser un slow langoureux. Stiles ne comprit pas vraiment l'allusion qu'elle venait de lui faire, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. L'alcool n'aidait pas à éclaircir ses idées certes, mais le jeune homme pensait tout de même être relativement lucide. Lydia était-elle réellement venue pour le voir, à lui ?

Stiles repéra Isaac et Derek sortir par la cuisine, laissant Peter et Boyd à leur discussion. Essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de voir, il se balança au rythme de la musique et se joignit à l'ambiance de ses amis.

Boyd, toujours en compagnie de Peter, sortit un paquet jaune de sa veste en cuir et en tira une cigarette.

« Dehors, dit simplement Scott. »

Boyd haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte menant à la petite cour longeant la maison de Scott. Il gratta une allumette et porta la cigarette à sa bouche. Isaac et Derek s'affrontaient à un match de basket à la déloyale, chacun utilisant ses instincts de loup-garou pour leurrer son adversaire. Mais Boyd ne put profiter pleinement de son petit plaisir son alpha virevolta brusquement, délaissant le ballon entre les mains d'Isaac qui n'en demandait pas tant. Le brun se dirigea d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers son bêta et lui confisqua d'un geste sec et presque imperceptible sa cigarette à peine consumée. Il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement à l'égard de Boyd qui haussa les sourcils, surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Derek le surprenait à fumer et jamais il n'avait eu une telle réaction.

« Pas pendant une pleine lune, lança l'alpha en levant les yeux au ciel pour illustrer ses propos. »

Boyd acquiesça, un peu perdu. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus que Derek avait fourré sa main dans la veste de son vis-à-vis pour en extraire le paquet jaune et le glisser dans la poche de son propre jean. Stiles, Scott et Peter admiraient la scène à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. L'aîné fronça les sourcils et lança un regard intrigué à Stiles qui continuait à regarder l'échange dehors, sans se rendre compte du soudain intérêt de Peter.

« Stiles, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un chat. »

Le brun leva son regard vers lui, surpris.

« Euh… Tu es le genre de personne à qui on ne prêterait même pas son stylo… alors te raconter ma vie… »

Peter fit un rictus provocateur, comme il aimait si bien le faire.

« L'image que tu as de moi est réellement flatteuse. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te jette des confettis ? »

« Non, tu préfères me lancer un cocktail molotov. »

« Et je le referai si j'en avais un sous la main, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! »

Le silence se fit lorsque Derek et Isaac rentrèrent dans la cuisine. Les deux loups ne s'aperçurent pas de la situation tendue.

« Tu pues le chat, tu pues le chat… chantonna doucement Peter en regardant Stiles en souriant. »

Ce dernier lui offrit son plus beau regard noir avant de se diriger vers le salon, où les entremets étaient disposés sur la table. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais toute excuse était valable à ses yeux quand il s'agissait de ne pas rester dans la même pièce que l'oncle de Derek. Cet homme le dérangeait plus qu'il ne le haïssait. Il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, après tout, il avait essayé de le tuer, et avait tenté de transformer Lydia. Non, il ne voyait pas en quoi l'ancien alpha pouvait éventuellement espérer une moindre once de sympathie de sa part.

Lydia se joignit à lui en se servant une autre coupe de champagne. Ses joues rosies témoignaient de son taux d'alcoolémie déjà bien avancé. Elle lui lança un sourire amusé en haussant les épaules, ses yeux brillant de mille feux. Son chemisier entrouvert laissait deviner une poitrine généreuse, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le décolleté si gentiment offert à lui.

« Ca te plaît ? »

Stiles sursauta et se sentit rougir incroyablement vite. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il se transformait en homard, Lydia posa sa coupe sur la table, s'approcha de lui sensuellement, ses hanches dansant sous les prunelles inquisitrices du lycéen.

« Euh… Eh bien… C'est à dire que… »

Stiles, à court de mots, préféra finalement se taire. Les gestes de la rousse le désemparaient et son cerveau à demi embrouillé par la situation n'osait plus analyser ce qui se passait vraiment devant lui. Avait-il le droit de profiter de l'ivresse de Lydia ? Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur ses hanches, ramenant le brun contre son corps brûlant.

« Lydia, réussit-il à souffler. »

La rousse posa un doigt sensuel sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis avant d'emprunter ses lèvres d'un baiser langoureux. Stiles, surpris, prit un instant avant de répondre à la sollicitation de la jeune femme. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, les différentes saveurs se rencontrant dans une danse maladroite. Le cœur du brun s'emballa sous l'excitation, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un baiser alcoolisé de Lydia Martin n'était pas à la hauteur de ses courbes aguicheuses. La jeune fille gémit de plaisir et passa une main inquisitrice sous le tee-shirt du brun, caressant du bout des doigts la peau brûlante qui s'offrait à elle. Sentant que la situation prenait un chemin différent, Stiles prit la décision de mettre un terme à leurs actes inconsidérés.

« Lydia… Tu es saoule… »

La rousse gloussa et porta une main à sa bouche.

« Et alors ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Et alors… »

Stiles ne trouva rien à dire. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres pour un autre baiser élancé. Lydia s'écarta finalement du brun, fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers les toilettes sans crier gare.

« Sympa l'effet que je lui fais, ricana le brun en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux. »

Scott choisit ce moment-là pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

« Alors ? lança-t-il, le regard taquin en lui assenant un léger coup de coude complice. »

« Elle est en train de vomir dans les toilettes, répondit simplement Stiles en soupirant. »

Scott crut bon de ne rien répondre immédiatement. Mais l'alcool se faisant, sa langue ne put retenir ces mots :

« Tu sais l'amour ça donne parfois envie de vomir. »

Stiles lui jeta un regard noir et prit d'un geste vif un morceau de gâteau au chocolat sur la table.

« Moi c'est l'amertume qui me donne envie de vomir. »

« T'as le mal de mer ? demanda Scott, on ne peut plus sérieux. »

Le brun lui tapota gentiment dans le dos, un sourire las dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« T'en es à combien de verres, Scott ? »

« Hum, assez pour te dire que j'ai bien envie que tout le monde se taille pour m'offrir une bonne nuit d'amour avec Allison, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Stiles ricana.

« Je vois, je vois… En bon ami que je suis, je vais donc vous quitter. Ca donnera peut-être des idées aux autres. »

Scott prit un air étonné et semi-affolé.

« Eh non, ne crois pas que je veux te virer ! Reste ! »

« T'inquiète Scott, de toute façon je n'ai pas prévenu mon père que je sortais ce soir. J'espérais rentrer avant qu'il ne revienne de son travail. Et puis bon, on se voit demain pour que tu me racontes – sans détails s'il te plaît – tes ébats charnels avec Lara Croft ! »

Scott sourit.

« T'es le meilleur des meilleurs des meilleurs amis ! »

« A ton service, vieux. »

Stiles attrapa sa veste pendue au porte-manteau et fit un tour rapide dans la cuisine pour saluer tout le monde. Son regard croisa celui de Derek, rougeoyant. Ce dernier esquissa une légère grimace de dégoût qui étonna le brun. Il haussa les sourcils, plus pour lui-même que pour réclamer des explications. Son cœur se serra à cette image, mais il ne répliqua rien. Il vit Peter lui adresser un sourire narquois, un air amusé sur le visage. Ses yeux riaient. Riaient de quoi ? Stiles n'en savait rien. Mais à quoi bon s'alarmer, c'était Peter Hale après tout.

Stiles sortit de la maison de Scott, la pleine lune éclairant la ruelle sur son passage. Il n'avait pas dit au revoir à Lydia. Leur moment à tous les deux s'était avéré moins fantastique que dans ses rêves. Certes, la jeune rousse avait l'excuse de l'alcool. Ses baisers humides et trop assurés n'avaient pas laissé place à la surprise. Tout était mécanique et impersonnel.

Le lycéen se rapprochait rapidement de la fête foraine qui commençait à fermer ses manèges. Il était deux heures passées déjà et les gens s'en allaient rejoindre leur voiture, barbapapa, ballons colorés et pomme d'amour toujours en main. Stiles sourit à la vue d'un petit garçon qui refusait de lâcher son énorme peluche Bob l'Eponge alors que son père lui intimait de la placer simplement dans le coffre. Le brun passa près d'une machine à sous qui lui rappela des souvenirs douloureux. Entre douleur et bonheur, la limite était mince et Stiles ne savait pas lequel de ces sentiments enserrait réellement son cœur en ce moment-même. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas se laisser aller dans ces instants nostalgiques et continua sa route d'un pas déterminé. Le père eut finalement raison de son fils et enferma Bob l'Eponge dans le coffre, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Stiles sourit aussi et hésita une minute à s'acheter une gaufre que la vieille dame vendait dans sa vieille camionnette encore éclairée. Il tâta dans ses poches et en sortit quelques centimes. Il n'avait pas faim, mais une envie soudaine de sucreries. Alors qu'il comptait le peu de monnaie qu'il possédait, le brun releva lentement la tête, méfiant. Il lui avait semblé entendre un grognement. Le genre de grognement qu'il n'aimait pas ouïr le soir d'une pleine lune.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, il repartit dans ses comptes, néanmoins toujours sur ses gardes. Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à un dollar que le même grondement retentit, plus distinct. Stiles releva soudainement la tête, cherchant des yeux la provenance de ces bruits.

« Scott ? appela-t-il, incertain. »

Le silence lui répondit. Abandonnant ses pièces dans les poches de son pantalon, le brun reprit la direction de sa maison, sur ses gardes, au bord du pas de course. Ses yeux analysaient tous les recoins sombres sur leur passage et ses sens restaient en alerte. Peut-être était-il parano, mais s'il avait bien appris une chose à Beacon Hills, c'était de ne jamais ignorer le moindre jappement. Canin ou lupin. Il regretta sa jeep bleue, tranquillement garée sur son perron. Perron qui lui semblait bien loin en ce moment-même. Un troisième râlement caverneux parvint aux oreilles de Stiles, dont le cœur battait maintenant la chamade.

« Scott ! s'écria-t-il, le souffle court. C'est pas drôle ! »

Alors que les battements de son cœur cognaient contre ses tempes en sueur, le brun sentait la panique envahir son corps, sa gorge serrée empêchant une respiration fluide et assurée. Il savait très bien que son meilleur ami ne lui causerait jamais une telle frayeur. Mais essayer de le croire l'empêchait de rester tétanisé sur le trottoir, à quelques centaines de mètres de sa maison. Il avait pour impression que s'il se mettait à courir, la bête en ferait de même. Or, Stiles préférait qu'elle ne se dévoile pas encore, quitte à retarder son arrivée.

« Isaac ? »

Le lycéen était bien décidé à énumérer tous les noms des loups garous qu'il connaissait pour apaiser son rythme cardiaque. Il avait chaud, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines enflammant la température de son corps. Sa voix raisonna dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Isaac, je t'assure, c'est pas moi qui t'ai offert un lapin en peluche ! »

Stiles n'entendit pas de réponse, bien sûr. Le silence était pesant et l'atmosphère se faisait lourde. Il n'entendait que sa respiration rapide qui brisait la quiétude apparente des environs. Son souffle lui sifflait dans les oreilles et l'empêchait de percevoir le moindre bruissement des feuilles.

« Ou si c'est le fer à repasser qui te gêne, je t'assure, c'est pas moi non plus ! »

Le brun n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa maison, et l'envie de courir se faisait plus pressante. Il pouvait apercevoir sa porte d'entrée qui lui tendait les bras, chaleureuse, et l'invitait à franchir le seuil le plus rapidement possible. Stiles ne tint finalement plus et piqua un sprint dont il se croyait incapable. L'adrénaline filant dans ses veines, il sentait le vent siffler dans ses oreilles, le souffle saccadé et le cœur accélérant encore sa mélodie endiablée. Ses yeux le piquaient et sa bouche sèche brûlait sa gorge jusqu'à ses poumons. Une douleur vive s'éveilla sur son flanc, mais Stiles en fit fi et poursuivit sa course jusqu'au portail de sa maisonnée, chaque foulée devenant plus lourde et étirant chacun de ses muscles endoloris. Alors qu'il atteignait la pelouse tarie par la chaleur, il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, fauchés par un bras dur comme de la pierre. Les bras protégeant son visage, le brun heurta la terre avec lourdeur, glissant sur plusieurs centimètres, la poussière terreuse s'engouffrant dans sa bouche, ses yeux et ses narines. Laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, il n'osa pas relever la tête pendant plusieurs secondes. Il resta là, recroquevillé sur le perron, à quelques mètres de la porte, le visage enfouit dans le sol terreux. Immobile, il attendit.

Un miaulement strident lui glaça le sang. Il releva la tête, hésitant. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, sa vue obscurcie par les grains sablés infiltrés sous ses cils. Rien. Le porche semblait désert. Lentement, il se remit sur ses pieds, toujours aux aguets, ses jambes tremblant sous l'émotion. Il se massa le genou sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un l'avait intentionnellement fait tomber.

« Skitty ? appela-t-il doucement, la voix éraillée. »

Une masse noire apparut dans les airs pour atterrir lourdement à quelques mètres des pieds de Stiles dans un bruit mat. Le brun recula d'un pas. Il se frotta les yeux, un picotement perça sa cornée qui rougissait au fil des secondes. Il leva les yeux vers le toit mais ne perçut que l'obscurité.

« Skitty ? répéta-t-il, prêt à rendre son dîner. »

Il venait de découvrir que la peur pouvait également donner envie de vomir. Ne voyant personne se manifester, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour éclairer la masse gisant sur sa pelouse devant lui. A sa vue, il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, un haut le cœur soulignant tout son dégoût face à un tel spectacle. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il regretta vite les quelques mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

« Montre-toi ! »

Seul le silence fragile lui répondit. Il n'osait toujours pas bouger. Un seul mouvement de sa part rendrait la situation trop réelle. Son genou l'élançait. Ses coudes le brûlaient. Il avait chaud. Et froid. Et il était éreinté. Il voulait se réveiller, prendre son petit-déjeuner et être encore en retard à l'école. Des larmes de fatigue scintillèrent entre ses cils.

« Vas-y Peter, montre-toi ! »

Sa voix craqua mais Stiles était sûr de lui. Peter lui avait reproché de sentir le chat. Manifestement, il gardait une certaine rancœur envers les félins. Le pourquoi n'intéressait pas le lycéen. Il voulait simplement regarder l'ancien alpha dans les yeux et lui crier ses quatre vérités. Alors qu'il abandonnait l'espoir d'un tel affrontement, une ombre surgit du toit, atterrissant à quelques centimètres du brun qui crut sa dernière heure arriver. Des yeux rouges perçants le foudroyèrent et Stiles se paralysa de stupeur. Les oreilles pointues de la bête tendaient en arrière et le reflet de la lune brillait sur les crocs saillants du loup. Un grognement menaçant s'échappa des canines du lycanthrope qui retenait toute son agressivité face au brun effrayé.

« De… Derek ? bégaya Stiles d'une voix blanche, stupéfait. »

Le loup gronda derechef, les griffes acérées, le dos arqué et les yeux luisant d'une folie ardente.

« Putain Derek, c'est quoi ce délire ! »

Stiles reprit une certaine contenance, préférant garder contrôle de lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était là, seul en présence de cet homme, et que cette proximité, bien que menaçante en cet instant-même, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas les sensations que lui procurait le loup quand il le regardait. Il n'aimait pas les pensées interdites qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Ni les palpitations trop rapides qui cognaient contre sa poitrine. Ni les tremblements presque imperceptibles de ses mains. Il évitait tout contact optique avec Derek Hale. Pour le bien de son cœur.

Un bruissement se fit entendre chez la maison voisine. Une porte claqua. Une lumière apparut.

« Shérif Stilinski ? »

La voix vieillissante de Monsieur Bryant ne trouva aucune réponse. Le loup plaqua le jeune homme contre la porte d'entrée. Son souffle était roque et rapide. Une tension palpable naissait entre les deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Les mains griffues de Derek enserraient les poignets de Stiles qui commençait à grimacer sous la douleur, les ongles charnus pénétrant sa chair fragile. Mais il n'en avait cure. Les yeux carmin du loup le transcendaient. Un grognement sourd s'échappa des lèvres du lycaon qui montra un peu plus les dents. Le lycéen déglutit, partagé entre les deux sentiments intenses du désir et de la peur.

Ils comprirent que le voisin rentrait chez lui, bougonnant qu'il avait encore dû entendre des voix et que depuis la mort de sa femme l'année passée, cela devenait trop récurrent. La porte claqua encore une fois et le silence se refit, plus intense.

« Derek… souffla Stiles d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré. »

Le brun respirait difficilement. Le loup-garou grogna derechef.

« Derek, lâche-moi, articula Stiles de manière plus ferme. »

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent un court instant. Lentement, les oreilles pointues se rétractèrent pour retrouver leur forme originelle et les dents acérées suivirent leur cadence. La poigne douloureuse sur les bras du lycéen se fit moins enserrée, ce qui lui permit de se dégager doucement des doigts maintenant imberbes de Derek. Un silence gêné s'abattit entre les deux hommes.

Stiles leva une main légèrement tremblante près du visage de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux rougeoyaient encore de temps en temps, signe que le loup ne se trouvait pas loin. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur les réactions agressives de Derek – Skitty en avait fait les frais – mais son esprit s'évadait vers un horizon plus torride et plus agréable. Sa main se posa sur la joue de son aîné et pris d'une impulsion qu'il ne connaissait trop bien, ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celles du loup qui ne mirent pas longtemps à suivre leurs ardeurs.

Stiles réussit à ouvrir la porte d'entrée dans son dos. La tâche ne fut pas facile, accroché au cou de Derek, et il se tordit maladroitement la main en actionnant la poignée de la porte. Ils titubèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, leur passion prenant le dessus sur leur raison. Stiles dévorait la bouche du loup qui répondait avec ferveur et tentait vainement de maîtriser sa force surnaturelle, ses bras étreignant la taille du lycéen assez maladroitement. Stiles appuyait sur sa nuque pour approfondir toujours plus leur baiser langoureux. Une de ses mains s'égara sur le postérieur de Derek et percuta un objet rectangulaire qui dépassait de la poche de son jean. Sans y prêter plus attention, ses doigts s'aventurèrent sous le tee-shirt du loup qui grogna au contact de leur peau brûlante. Stiles sentait qu'il perdait pied, abandonné dans sa passion fiévreuse. Plus rien n'avait de cohérence, juste leur deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, tous ses sens restaient uniquement dirigés vers celui qui lui faisait face. Très vite, l'ardeur qu'ils échangeaient agressa ses lèvres qui commencèrent à brûler sous les assauts de celles de Derek. Mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'ignorer, et d'en quémander encore plus. Son souffle saccadé témoignait de l'intensité du moment qu'ils partageaient.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent difficilement vers les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Stiles. Après deux trébuchements presque passés inaperçus, ils atteignirent finalement l'étage et le lycéen guida le loup à travers le couloir sombre jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il tira Derek par son tee-shirt pour le ramener vers lui et l'enlacer dans une étreinte plus tendre. La ferveur passée, Stiles enveloppa de ses lèvres celles de Derek qui répondit chaleureusement, avec moins d'intensité. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'avait plus rien de spontané. C'était un baiser sucré, engendré d'une envie naturelle, né d'une attirance irrévocable.

Les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le lit, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. La pénombre de la chambre soulignait leur instant secret, avec pour seul spectateur, une grande lune clandestine qui les observait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Stiles fit courir ses doigts agiles le long du dos de Derek qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Ses muscles tendus témoignaient de l'intensité de leurs échanges et le lycéen n'en fut que plus stimulé.

Etrangement, les baisers de Derek étaient doux. La première fois, Stiles s'était attendu à ce que le loup prenne possession de sa bouche et mène la danse. Mais il en était tout autre. Bien que ses gestes restaient fermes, le jeune homme ne pouvait dissimuler un côté timide, pas maladroit, mais seulement effarouché. Ses baisers contrastaient avec sa nature de loup-garou, et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet aspect-là de cet homme le rendait encore plus attirant.

Le brun sentit son plaisir se manifester en son bas-ventre et une légère teinte rose apparut sur ses joues. Il remercia silencieusement la pénombre de dissimuler les traits de son visage, et continua l'exploration dorsale de son loup. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur les fesses musclées de Derek qui continuait de sillonner le torse de Stiles de baisers voluptueux.

Le vrombissement de la voiture du shérif paralysa tout instant d'intimité. Stiles sut dès lors qu'il eut entendu le moteur si particulier du véhicule que leur nuit s'arrêterait là. Il vola un dernier baiser au brun et approfondit légèrement leur échange. Il gravit dans sa mémoire toutes les sensations que ce simple geste lui procurait. Car il ne savait pas quand cela se reproduirait. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent alors que Stiles faisait glisser sa main le long de la joue de son amant d'un soir.

« Derek, souffla-t-il d'un ton suppliant ».

Il s'agrippa au bras du loup de toutes ses forces alors que ce dernier s'était déjà levé pour quitter les lieux de leur folie. Etrangement, le brun, après une légère hésitation, tourna la tête vers le jeune homme toujours sur le lit. Ses yeux clairs le dévisagèrent un instant mais son expression resta neutre. Stiles entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à déblatérer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment-là. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'osait pas. C'est alors que Derek prit la parole pour la première fois.

« Je sais. »

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Stiles et enjamba la fenêtre pour disparaître dans la nuit. Le lycéen resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte de sortie du loup. La lune pleine semblait se rire de lui. Il soupira doucement et ramena la couette sur son torse. Stiles baissa les yeux, déjà nostalgique, et son regard accrocha un objet brillant à demi-dissimulé sous les plis de sa couverture. Il le saisit du bout des doigts et le ramena sous la lumière de la lune. Un sourire triomphant éclaira son visage.

xxxxxxxx

Le shérif entra sans prévenir dans la chambre de son fils. Stiles peinait à enfiler ses chaussures, toujours bouleversé par les événements de la veille. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, n'arrivant pas à se stabiliser et à remettre un ordre logique aux incidents de cette nuit. Il leva un œil hagard et vide vers son père alors qu'il sentait son gros orteil souffrir le martyre dans sa converse. Oui, il avait définitivement interverti la droite et la gauche. Alors que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour demander des explications, il se heurta à un regard dur et furieux. Le shérif arborait une mine pincée, les sourcils froncés et les muscles tendus.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

Stiles pensa un bref instant à prendre une moue renfrognée et innocente. Mais l'expression sérieuse de son père lui fit vite changer d'avis. Son cerveau essaya vainement de comprendre la situation, les idées se percutant toujours les unes contre les autres, sans jamais exposer une théorie cohérente. Alors que les battements de son cœur commençaient à s'accélérer, signe d'un début de panique alarmant, la douleur grandissante de son pied gauche le sortit de son état léthargique. Il ôta rapidement sa chaussure, laissant son gros orteil crier sa souffrance et sûrement proférer des insultes à son égard. Il eut le bon réflexe de l'enfermer entre ses doigts et d'effectuer de légères pressions pour atténuer le lancinement. Malgré les quelques secondes de répit que Stiles avait réussi à voler, l'imagination n'était malheureusement pas au rendez-vous ce jour-là.

« Stiles ? »

Le shérif attendait toujours, planté comme un piquet à l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner et comptait bien recevoir quelques explications sérieuses.

« Euh… Je… balbutia Stiles, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure. »

Sa loquacité était à l'image de son niveau intellectuel à ce moment précis. A savoir, nul et… nul. Il passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque. Son téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Voyant ceci comme une autre minute de répit, Stiles s'empara de l'objet salvateur d'un geste un peu trop précipité et s'apprêta à décrocher lorsque son père tonna un « Stiles ! » ferme. Le lycéen eut le temps d'apercevoir le nom de son interlocuteur avant de reposer son téléphone sur le lit. Il se demanda un instant si son père avait remarqué la carcasse de Skitty pas loin du palier de la porte d'entrée. Sa disparition n'avait pas pu passer inaperçue, et il était certain que son père venait lui demander quelques explications méritées. Mais les événements de la veille ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps d'inventer une de ses excuses foireuses auxquelles son père ne croyait jamais. Il pensa un instant jouer la carte de l'innocence encore une fois, mais les traits de son visage devaient exprimer au monde entier tout le poids de sa culpabilité. Skitty était un brave chat après tout, malgré tous ses défauts. Il espérait qu'il avait rejoint le paradis des chats où il pourrait chasser toutes les abeilles qu'il rencontrerait.

Son téléphone vibra sur le lit, signe d'un nouveau message. Stiles osa à peine regarder l'écran. Il aurait voulu disparaître sous son lit, comme il le faisait quand il était petit et qu'il s'était fait prendre à arracher les nouveaux hortensias de la voisine. Ou même quand il s'était amusé à dessiner des maisons sur la Mustang de son oncle à l'aide des cailloux qui jonchaient l'allée menant chez lui.

« Passe-moi ce téléphone. »

Le brun grimaça. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Papa… essaya-t-il de protester. »

« Non, Stiles. »

Le lycéen souffla et lui lança nonchalamment son téléphone. Le shérif l'attrapa avec agilité et jeta un regard sévère à son fils. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue des notifications de l'écran.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi Derek Hale possède ton numéro ? »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné.

« Euh… Eh bien… »

« Et pourquoi il t'appelle à une heure aussi matinale ? »

Le brun se doutait bien de la raison de son appel, mais ne pouvait certainement pas en faire part à son père.

« Je sais pas, hier on avait cette soirée chez Scott pour l'anniversaire d'Isaac, et tu sais que Derek est le tuteur d'Isaac, et il voulait sûrement me remercier d'être passé à la fête. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent, pendant lesquelles Stiles se demanda s'il n'avait pas pu trouver une meilleure excuse.

« Une soirée chez Scott… répéta suspicieusement le shérif. »

Stiles porta une main à sa bouche et se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur.

« Je pense que Mélissa serait ravie d'apprendre que sa maison a servi d'hôte le temps d'une nuit. »

« Papa… essaya de protester le brun. »

« Stiles, il y a plutôt intérêt que je ne retrouve aucune trace d'alcool sur les lieux du crime, sinon je t'assure que terminées les soirées pendant l'année scolaire ! »

Le brun grimaça encore une fois et pria pour que son père ne sorte pas un éthylotest de sa poche (il pouvait être surprenant parfois). Mais il savait bien. Il savait bien que son fils vivait son adolescence de la même manière qu'il avait vécu la sienne. Il voulait seulement faire comprendre à sa progéniture que malgré tout, il restait là pour lui et qu'il était prêt à le recadrer si nécessaire. Stiles avait beau être mature et débrouillard, il demeurait son enfant et le shérif ferait tout pour le protéger des aléas de la vie.

« Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ? »

Stiles haussa les sourcils en guise d'incompréhension. Son père sortit alors un paquet carré de la poche arrière de son jean et lui agita sous le nez. Stiles sentit la honte lui monter aux joues, des images de sa nuit passée flottant devant ses yeux. Il prit alors son air le plus outré qu'il avait dans son répertoire et s'écria le plus naturellement du monde :

« Tu FUMES ?! »

A suivre…


End file.
